


Red

by gillianaunofficial



Series: Colours: Stella x Scully [1]
Category: The Fall (TV 2013), The X-Files
Genre: F/F, Mutual Thinks Its Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillianaunofficial/pseuds/gillianaunofficial
Summary: This is basically part of an idea I had to write some Stella x Scully fics that related to different colours and this is the first one I had the idea for and wrote.Basically set during a College AU.





	Red

“God I can’t believe we’re out here, it’s freezing!” Scully giggled and took a sip of her equally cold cherry slushy. They sat on the roof of the library. It was dark and little lights glowed across the town, the white light of streetlights bathed wherever they stood and headlights flickered past in whites, yellows and reds.  
“It’s fun though isn’t it?” Stella said, watching as the wind picked up strands of Scully’s auburn hair.  
“Yes, I guess it is.” Scully said her face slightly flushed from the cold. “I’m a bit cold though.” All she had been wearing was a pair of black jeans and a red long sleeved top.  
“I’m sorry I don’t have a jumper or anything I could give you, I should’ve brought one, I forgot how cold it gets up here at night.”  
“That’s okay, I wasn’t really planning to be out this late or it to be this cold. It’s my fault.” Scully said. Stella smiled a little and shuffled over closer to Scully, so close their shoulders brushed. Stella swallowed.  
“It’s not your fault. This was my idea. I’ll take full responsibility if you get pneumonia.”  
“That’s not how you catch pneumonia but sure.” She said, her voice wobbling as she shivered.  
“Anyway if you’re so cold you probably shouldn’t be drinking that slushy.”  
“You just want a sip don’t you?” Scully smiled.  
“Yeah…” Scully handed her the cup of slushy. Stella took a sip and licked the residue off her lips. Scully continued to shiver.  
“You really should keep warm, Dana.” A hint of concern sneaking into her voice.  
“I know.” Scully said, her breath crystallizing in the air.  
“Come here.” Stella said, wrapping an arm around Scully’s shoulder. Stella felt how cold she was, even through her top. Stella noticed a soft blush creeping up Scully’s cheeks adding to her already flushed face. She stifled a smile and handed Scully back her slushy.  
“You know that’s my favourite flavour.” Stella said. There was silence for a moment apart from the sound of the cold wind in the early spring’s leafless trees and the low noise of cars passing by on the streets below.  
“Huh? Sorry I totally zoned out there.” Scully said, taking a final sip of the slushy.  
“I said it’s my favourite flavour.”  
“Mine too.”  
“Could I have another sip if that’s okay?” Stella said.  
“Oh, I’m sorry I just finished it.”  
“That’s okay.” Stella said, Scully began to shiver again. “You still cold there?”  
“Yeah.” Stella held her closer when she noticed the red residue of the slushy had stained Scully’s lips.  
“You’ve got a little…”  
“What?”  
“On your face.” Scully brought her hand up to wipe her face.  
“No, not there.” Scully moved her hand over to the other side.  
“No… Look, let me.”  
“Okay, Stella.” Scully said a smile crossing her face. Stella placed a thumb on Scully’s lips, wiping some of the colour off. Scully blushed, and looked at Stella. The red still covered her lips.  
“Sorry, just let me…” It was then Stella leaned into kiss her, at first Scully resisted it but then melted into the kiss, the kiss was soft and warm and Stella could taste the artificial cherry on Scully’s lips. Stella broke the kiss and was met with a sad looking Scully.  
“Dana, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have done that.” She took her arm away from Scully, Scully looked at her, surprised.  
“No, no. It’s fine. I wanted it.” She smiled. “I’ve wanted it for a long time, I was just scared, I didn’t know if…” Stella wrapped her arm back around Scully.  
“I’ve wanted it for a long time too… You know I’m normally straightforward but… You were different. I always felt vulnerable around you, like if I tried to initiate something it would go bad, you wouldn’t reciprocate and that would… It would hurt me and I can’t get hurt, I can’t.”  
“Oh, Stella. I’m sorry I ever made you feel that way.” Scully said, her eyes glistened, upset from the thought of hurting Stella.  
“No, it’s my fault. It’s just who I am. I always seem so confident but in fact… I’m scared. I’m always scared but you brought that out and I apologise. I apologise for not letting you know sooner.”  
“Don’t apologise, you couldn’t have known how I felt about you. And I couldn’t have known how you felt about me. Thank you though, for this.”  
“No problem.” Stella smiled.  
“One thing though, Stella.”  
“What?”  
“I think you’ve got a little something…”  
“Where?”  
“Don’t worry.” Scully said, before leaning over to kiss her again, the slushy red staining both of their lips, memories made by the sweet taste of artificial cherry.


End file.
